Player Two
by Seasoned Writing
Summary: "He let me be his Player Two, and we spent the whole night together." A Lars and Sadie One-Shot of when Sadie got the "Army of War" game for Lars.


Lars sighed.

'Why is the biggest selling game of all time going to only be at the one place I can't buy it?!' Lars thought.

Lars had been putting money aside from his last couple of paychecks so he could buy "Army of War: Post-Modern Conflict II"

It was the only thing he planned to do this whole weekend, he even managed to get Friday off, giving him even more time to play the game.

Since he was banned at Game N Go, the only place in Beach City that sold the game, he would need to take the bus to the nearest town that sold it and that would be four hours to and from.

"GAaaAHhhh," Lars groaned.

Work was slow today so the only one to hear his complaining was Sadie.

"You ok there Lars?" Sadie asked.

"Only that my whole life is over," Lars continued to complain.

"Why the dramatics?" Sadie asked, looking somewhat concerned.

"You know that new 'Army of War' game?" Lars said morosely.

"Ohhhh," Sadie said, now knowing why Lars was in a mood.

Sadie didn't see what happened at the Game N Go, but she read about it in the paper. That poor woman…and the food truck…and the ferret.

"Well I'm sure you will find some way to get the game," Sadie said, trying to comfort Lars.

"Yeah…" Lars replied.

A few minutes passed until Lars exclaimed, "THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?" Sadie said, confused at Lars's sudden change in mood.

"Sadie!" Lars said, grabbing at Sadie's shoulders, with a slight blush appearing on her face, "I can't get the game, but YOU can!"

Sadie's hopeful look turned to one of mild irritation.

"No," Sadie said bluntly.

"PLEASE!" Lars begged.

"Why do I need to get the game for you?" Sadie asked.

"Because I'm asking nicely?" Lars said, putting on a very large, obviously fake smile.

Sadie wasn't convinced.

"Because I'll give you the money to get the game?" Lars said, pulling the cash out of his pocket.

Sadie smiled a bit, obviously trying to see how much farther Lars would go for his game.

Lars sighed, "Because you're my best friend,"

That put Sadie a bit off.

'Me, his best friend?' Sadie thought, 'He's probably just saying that so I can get his game…but what if he isn't?'

Sadie sighed in defeat, "Fine I'll get the game for you."

Lars jumped up and down in joy, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

…

The day came and Lars waited at home, anxiously waiting for Sadie to come over. She texted him a few hours back saying that she was almost a quarter of the way through the line.

Lars was so ecstatic that Sadie did this for him.

He couldn't wait to spend three days playing the game.

By himself.

Alone.

The thought occurred to him that he didn't have anyone to play the game with.

'Well I could ask Sadie,' Lars thought, 'No, she wouldn't want to play the game, especially in a room like this.'

Lars realized that his room was pretty messy. He started to pick up the clothes that were littered across the floor, made up his bed, put his magazines away, and stuffed as much trash as he could into the trash can.

He felt his phone buzz. It was a text from Sadie saying that she managed to get inside the store. He looked at the clock and saw that some time had passed while he was cleaning his room.

Lars realized that if he was going to have Sadie come over then he would need to get snacks. What was the thing that Sadie liked to munch on during her lunch break?

Oyster crackers!

He figured that he would have enough time to run to the store and get some stuff. He grabbed some cash and sprinted to the store.

It took a bit longer than he would have like to find the oyster crackers and some sodas, but he did manage to make it to his house before Sadie did.

Lars started to set things up when he heard a knock on his door. He took in a deep breath, took the handle of the door and saw Sadie holding a Game N Go bag.

"Well here you go, one "Army of War" game fresh from the store," Sadie said cheerily.

"Thanks a whole bunch Sadie, you're a real lifesaver!" Lars said happily.

"Well, I'm heading off now, see ya." Sadie said.

"Wait, Sadie!" Lars said, Sadie looking at him oddly, "Would, you um…like to…play the game with me?"

Sadie was stunned, and replied, "Y-y-yeah, sure, I just need to call my mom and tell her."

It wasn't long until Lars and Sadie were playing the game.

'He even got oyster crackers,' Sadie thought, smiling while she thought it.

"Hey Sadie?" Lars said, bringing Sadie back to reality.

"Yeah?" Sadie replied.

"Thanks for being my Player Two," Lars said, in the nicest tone of voice Sadie had ever heard Lars speak.

She blushed slightly, "Hey, what are friends for right?"

Lars nodded his head and the two went back to playing the game.

The game was pretty decent for what it was, but Sadie didn't really care about the game. What she really cared about was spending her time playing the game with Lars until the sun came up.

She was happy being with Lars.

She was happy being Player Two.

…

…

I am really in a one shot mood at the moment, so here is another one for you guys! I always wondered how the scene played out, so here is my version of when Sadie bought the game for Lars, as mentioned in "Joking Victim."

Thank you for reading, review if you liked it!

Peace.


End file.
